All American Girl
by Em43
Summary: I suck at summaries, so you'll just have to read it:


**Hey people I kno** **that I should be writing another chapter for WW****:2**** but I feel like doing something else for a change. Tell me if this is good. I don't exactly like this song but I think it's pretty good for a ****songfic**** so I'm going to try this…plz review.**** This song is called All American ****Girl**** by Carrie Underwood. **

"Aaaah!" both Yumi and Ulrich yelled in unison both for very different reasons. Yumi for the fact that she was giving birth and Ulrich for the pain that Yumi was inflicting on his hand by squeezing it with all the strength she had.

The doctor looked up at Yumi, "One more good one Yumi."

Yumi screamed once more and before she knew it all her pain was gone and the nurses were taking her baby into a different room.

Ulrich reached his hand up to Yumi's forehead and whipped away the sweat that was beading down her face, "I bet it's a boy."

**Since the day they got married, **

**He'd been praying for a little baby boy.**

Ulrich took Yumi's hand in his and sat back in the chair that was behind him and closed his eyes, "I'll teach him how to play football and he'll be the best on his team."

**Someone he could take ****fishin****' throw the football.**

**And be his pride and joy.**

"Yumi he'll have your beautiful eyes and my smile. He'll achieve anything that he tries to do."

**He could already see him,**

**Holding that trophy, taking his team to state.**

Yumi looked up as a nurse started to walk towards her with a bundle that was wrapped in a pink cotton blanket. "Well you better hope she turns out to be a tomboy like her momma." Yumi said to Ulrich as she took her daughter in her arms. Ulrich didn't even pay attention to what Yumi was saying, he was too distracted by the small bundle in Yumi's arms.

**But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,**

**All those big dreams changed…..and**

Ulrich took his daughter gently out of Yumi's arms and held her close to him, he smiled down at Yumi, "She's beautiful, out little Isabella."

**Now he's wrapped around her finger, ****She's**** the center of his whole world. **

**And now his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl.**

_Sixteen Years Later,_

"Dad I'm leaving, I have to meet Dave at the football field in ten minutes." Isabella shouted over her shoulder as she climbed into her car and started it up. "Wait Isabella!" Ulrich shouted just as Isabella pulled out of the driveway. Yumi walked up behind Ulrich and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let her go honey, she's growing up."

**Sixteen short years later, ****She**** was falling for the senior football star. **

**Before you knew it he was ****droppin****' passes, skipping practice just to spend more time with her.**

"Dave where the heck do you think you're going?" the football coach shouted to Dave as the young football star tried to sneak off. "Goin' to see my girl coach." Dave said as he started to turn to face his coach. "Boy are you crazy or somethin, you miss this practice and your off the team and you don't get your scholarship to Ballstate." Dave took one more look at his coach and turned and walked away.

**The coach said, "Hey son, what's your problem, Tell me have you lost your mind?"**

**Daddy said "You'll lose your ticket to college, Boy you better tell her goodbye." ****But….**

"I just got kicked off the team." Dave told Isabella after they hadmet each other outside the field's gates. Isabella smiled up at Dave, "For me, you shouldn't have."

**Now he's wrapped around her finger, ****She's**** the center of his whole world. **

**Now he belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl.**

"Daddy come on hurry up we're going to be late to my wedding!" Isabella screamed as she pushed her gigantic white dress into her father's car. Ulrich climbed in and started up the car, "This is exactly how your mom's and my wedding went."

**And when they got married,**

**And decided to have one of their own.**

"Dave let's have a baby!" Isabella told Dave one morning at breakfast. Dave looked taken aback by the statement, "Now?" Isabella rolled her eyes, "No when we're ninety, yes now!" Dave smiled, "Ok." Isabella winked, "What kind you want?"

**She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want.****"**

Dave smiled, "One like you."

**And he said, "Honey, you ought to know,**

**A sweet little beautiful one just ****like**** you."**

Isabella smiled, then the phone rang. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone. "Oh, hi daddy. Guess what me and Dave are having a baby!" Ulrich just about died on the other end, "Let me guess, one just like you?"

**A beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl.**

Yumi walked into the room after Ulrich hung up the phone, "She's all grown up now."

**All American ****Girl**

**Hey ****people was**** it good? All words in bold letters lines from the song, except of course what is being said here so yea…plz plz ****plz**** review. Much Love Em43**


End file.
